Queen of King
by Amazedeyes
Summary: KIANE BECAUSE THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE OF THEM ON THIS SITE. Set after the events of the manga and showing the true beauty of the Fairy Kings love for the giantess and vice versa. MAY BE SPOILERS. RATED M FOR REASONS. Complete
1. Chapter 1: His Wings

**Wooow, so this isn't going to be a long term story, it's just something I'll do for fun every now and then. Anyways, enjoI!**

The sun set beautifully across the sky, staining it's horizon with smoky purple and orange hues. King sat on the roof of the Boar's Hat and sighed. Everyone has been through so much and has changed yet he couldn't help but feel alienated from all of them, everyone except Diane. No one didn't really act out of place, but people fear how much you know about them. No one could lie to him, for he would know. No one can keep secrets from him, he would know. A lot of pain goes into it having such power.

The migraines he gets from a full house due to the loud chatter of peoples words, thoughts and emotions would put him into dizzy spells and he'd constantly need to excuse himself for fresh air. There was so much embarrassment and anger he felt when feelings and secrets are unintentionally leaked out to him, they were usually hurtful but he couldn't do much. He couldn't let himself fight all those didn't want to know anything about anyone. He now truly believed that ignorance is bliss, but who better to carry on such power than the Fairy King himself? That understanding made it easier to swallow the situation, but even still, everybody had a dark cast around them and it was mixing in with his.

He would spend many hours on the roof of the Tavern, where everyone's voice would turn into a low murmur in the distance. It was the only spot it could get quiet until everyone goes to sleep. His body tensed up but his cool facade remained as he felt another presence make his way to him. He knew already who it was for she was one of the few that knows he runs off here.

"Hey, King!" She yelled while easily hopping on the top of the roof, despite being in her human size. He turned back and gave her a small smile to which she returned sweetly and made her way to him. She sat down with her legs crossed and gazed out into the horizon, staring in awe at the colors and the scenery around her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asks quietly, leaning her head against his shoulders while slipping her arm lovingly around his. He relaxed himself and closed his eyes feeling the warm press of Diane's soft skin against his shoulders. He leaned his head against hers, pressing his lips against her forehead and indulging in the sweet jasmine aroma that came from her.

"Not as beautiful as you" He said against her. She giggled at the vibration of his voice echoing through her skin and moved her head up, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He blushed and turned his head the other way hiding his silly smile from her as she giggled at his bashfulness. This was them. They were a thing now, much to both of their delight. They've grown close to each other significantly but still keep it civil, not even daring to be too intimate. Though the fairy king wouldn't mind taking his queen for himself, he has expressed his concern on the matter and she was very open to they idea of waiting til after marriage.

Marriage was a strange subject for them, considering it's more of a human tradition than anything, but they've learned that it's more than just a binding. They would one day want to show their love for each other in ways that even a human can understand. Their love knew no bounds and if their own tradition involved marriage, they'd be married in both kingdoms too.

"You're too sweet" She reached towards his back passing a hand gently from the base of his wing to the tip sending a bolt of electricity down Kings spine, making the fairy king shudder. He placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan and jolted away from her, making the giantess frown.

"Did I hurt you?" She asks innocently with a worried look on her face. He shakes his head. If only she knew it was the exact opposite. She's grown a bit accustomed to playing with his wings which she found beautiful and silky, which he agreed they where, but a spark of electricity would flow through his body every time, waking up his libido and giving him lewd thoughts of the giant. He always tried to hide the way it made him feel, but it got more difficult every time she touched him. He wanted to avoid her at times because of it, but learned from previous lessons that wasn't a good idea. She always lit about up being around him and he would never want to take that away .

"N-no, I just got startled..." He stuttered meekly through his fingers. She cocked her head and raised her eyebrow.

"That's not it" She stated, crossing her arms out in front of herself with a pout. The only pout he found beautiful in the entire universe.

"Don't lie to me King" She demanded. He shrugged and looked away from her, the almighty Fairy King was being dethroned by this woman in front of him. He was embarrassed, he should've thought that lie a little better, of course she knew he couldn't get startled by something that she does almost daily.

"It's just... My wings..." He started. She leaned in slowly, pointing her ear towards him to hear his confessions.

"You don't like when I touch them?"

"N-no! I like them... I just like them... Too much? I'm just not used to them" He said sheepishly still trying to avoid her gaze. He could feel her blink and slight confusion and he groaned inwardly. Does he really have to explain that his wings are one of his most sensitive erogenous zone? It's already bad enough she turns him on in many other ways..

"If you like it then why did you move away?" He cringed again.

"Because I liked it.. Tooo much" he said slowly, putting more emphasis in his words.

Oh

Then it clicked in her head and he felt like he wanted to shrink. He slapped his hand over her face, his whole body tense as he waited for her reply. She turned herself , raising her knees and hugging them against her chest with a light blush over her face, she understood but confusion and insecurity began to grow in her heart.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I touch them a lot" She said looking at him through her peripheral. He shrugged finally landing his eyes on her again.

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable... Sorry I'm not good with stuff like that..."

If there were a time to leave, than it would be now. He got up and pat the dirt off his pants still unaware of what he should do.

"Do you not trust me?" She said sadly catching the king a bit off guard. Sadness etched on his face and he kneeled behind the curled up woman. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a tight embrace from behind, to which she melted into instantly.

"More than anyone else... I just don't trust myself." She turned her head to him, quickly giving him a forceful kiss that made him wince at first, but he settled and kissed her back, running his thumb over her cheek and through her soft locks. Everything went blank for him, he didn't even hear the birds. This is just what he wanted, a kiss from the most important woman in his life. She could kiss him a million times a day and it'd be like the first. He wondered, could this be a dream? They pulled back after several minutes, letting out a sigh followed by a needed breath

"Do you really want me?" She asks bashfully, something igniting inside her.

"You know I do Diane" He said breathlessly wanting so bad to pull her into another kiss.

"Then why don't you have me?" She went again and gave him another kiss, this one more passionate, more hot and needy as she locked her fingers in his hair and pulled her body closer to his.

"Diane... We can't... What about marriage?" He said in between kisses, grabbing her hips and forcing her closer against him. Her thighs rubbing slightly against the hard bulge in his pants making him hiss.

"What if I want it?" She said huskily as they pulled away from one another, they were now in each others arms, panting heavily and staring hungrily at each other through have lidded eyes. The fairy king ran a hand from his loves face and trailed down to her waist and thighs enjoying the smoothness and memorizing her curves. She was perfect, could he ruin that? He pulled himself back, halting her as she tried to lean against him again.

"Diane, will this make you happy?" Her passion filled face grew a small smile and she reached out to him.

"You always make me happy Harlequin. I love you" Their lips met with another kiss as her fingers trailed from his neck to his wings, sensually caressing them up and down before drawing lazy circle on his shoulder blades. King moaned in his loves mouth, drinking in and fully enjoying the sensations. His hands found her firm ass and gave them a hard squeeze, earning a yelp from the giantess. She grinded up against him, feeling herself dampen in areas as fire began to pool into the pit of her stomach.

They continued to make out and rub each other in secret places. Their clothing was slowly peeling off as they were now laying on the roof half naked ontop of each other. King hovered above her, in between her legs his fingers traced from her chest down to her soaking panties and rubbed her sensitive circle making her moan and buck her hips against him.

"ooh~ Harlequiiin!"

He reveled in her voice; the sweet way she'd moan out his name. He reveled in her body and beauty, did he truly deserve this? As the sky darkened and the nights breeze picked up, he stopped his administrations, earning a whine from his beloved. He heard felt ruffling around in the cabin, meaning that Meliodas and the others were already kicking out the drunken creatures of the Tavern so they may close soon.

"We should wait, the Taverns about to close and bunch of people will be coming out soon." She looked up at him with a pout and huffed, shoving him off of her slightly so that she may proceed in dressing herself. As she murmured unpleasantries about the tavern always interrupting them and such, He grabbed her arm and pulled her into one last kiss. They pulled back, fully hot and flustered from their actions, but their gaze never left another. He caressed his beloveds face, stretching out his wings so that she may see the glory of the light shining through them.

"I _will_ have you my Queen" He promised. With that, his full fledged wings flapped back and forth and he flew away, leaving the giantess extremely hot and bothered, but excited for what the future may bring for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Enough

It had been a couple weeks since their steamy incident. While the couple didn't typically bring up the matter, there's was nothing awkward much to their surprise. They had seemingly grown closer as they began to share the same bed, they ate together, bathed together, everything they did together. Even when they parted for small moment's at a time, King would reach out to her telepathically so it'd feel like they still together no matter what.

Things also become more convenient when Merlin finally perfected a talisman for Diane to wear that would keep her human sized for as long as she wore it. It came in handy and never did she have to worry about being to big for her fairy love or having a timer on her size. She didn't think anything could get better from there.

"I love you" Diane whispered telepathically as she cleaned tables in the tavern. He eyed her from the bar with a silly smile quickly admiring the beautiful flash of violet in her eyes before continuing to polish and stock the glasses.

"I love you more" He replied as he caught her head shake side to side in subtle disagreement. She leaned forward with a smirk, arching her back and sticking out her butt for him to get a good look, her skirt hugging the curve of her butt before anything was revealed. He growned inward seeing her but continued his own doings witb a heavy blush on his face and a silly smile .

"You might as well just take her over that table right now" The fox sin of greed said as he walked toward king with a mug of ale. That made King jump, dropping his glass and a couple other ones that were next to him m. He began to stammer with his face blushing an intense color as he pointed a finger accusingly at Ban.

"H-HEY NO SNEAKING UP ON ME! I WOULDN'T DO THOSE THING'S TO DIANE HERE W-W-"

"Here.? " The fox asked raising eyebrow with assumption as he took another swig of his beer leaving King to babble to himself like an idiot.

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH YOU-" Ban chuckled at Kings bashfulness and shrugged. The fox sin of Greed had more fun teasing King more than anyone so he would make sure his show went on as he continued his foul mouth play.

"I'm just saying I know the way you two look at each other. Always looking hot and ready for the kill. I mean think of the other day when you two were alone~" He said singing out that last part. Kings eyes widened as he gasped at the mans comment.

"W-WHAT! Y-YOU WERE WATCHING?!" The grey haired man snapped his head at the fairy king looking very amused as he grew a sly grin.

"Nope. I said that to mess with you buuuuuut-" he skooched closer to the embarrassed fairy before him.

"You guys WERE together ALONE, huh? Doing what?" King cringed in his step, wanting to roll up into his wings and disappear. He should've know Ban was lying. He mentally slapped himself not being able to focus while under pressure or extreme anxiety.

"BAN!"

just then Diane had flung a chair his way once she heard his nasty comments. It bashed into Ban ultimately breaking a couple bones and leaving gashes in his face. He was knocked down and got up slowly, groaning in pain as his face began to mend itself.

"I don't appreciate you making him feel uncomfortable or mentioning me so loosely like that" she said as she crossed her arms and pouted, giving off a very annoyed presence.

"And just so you know, we were kissing, nothing more nothing less" She stated seriously while her words made King jump with his eyes widened in horror.

"D-Diane!" The fox sinned continued to grin at the two

"Ooh, kissing? That's the first step- OOF" She jumped on the table and kicked his face once again knocking him into the stack of freshly polished glasses, making King whine in defeat.

He knew this was going to be a long day now that Ban had something to ogle at him with. He looked up at the strong beautiful woman in front of hin and he felt himself sink. She was a goddess compared to him. Doesn't matter what type of King he was or what powers he gained from it. She will naturally and always be of high grace in his eyes. Nothing could make her flawed. He just wondered if he would be able to keep up to her level.

Diane looked back as she sensed his sudden dismay but he did his best to keep a pleasant face. Diane unsure of herself gave him a small smile but still held a frown inside. She would have to confront him later. For now, they had a mess to clean and a lunch rush coming in. Time to work!

* * *

Once the bar closed up, everyone ran to their sleeping quarters eager for sleep after a busy day of throwing drunks out. Diane lingered around for a moment sitting at the bar making sure everything was neat for the next day, while also waiting til no one was around to then sneak off to the roof, like someone did during the close out, but she shrugged it off.

He felt her think about him, it made smile as he felt her jump her way to the roof. She walked up behind him, kneeling down to his sitting figure and draping her arms around him.

"What's wrong" she asks him knowing there had to be a reason as to why he left abruptly without say. He shrugs before turning to gaze into her violet irises. He raised his hand and caressed the side of her face, dragging his fingers lightly down to her collar bone. She nuzzles into his and whines slightly when he retracts. He smiles at her before looking down with slight sorrow in his gaze.

"I just... I know that you're going to deny it. I just feel like maybe I'm not good enough for you. No matter what changes or what power I attain, I don't think I could give you everything you want and need. I-"

He gets cut off and stumbles back a bit as she leans in fiercely for a kiss. Wrapping her hands tightly behind his neck so he doesn't move away. He freezes for a moment as he feels his heart beat quicken and his world stop. He snaps to reality feeling her move in the middle of him, sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around him and he begins to melt into her kiss. He runs his fingers in her hair tugging her head back ever so gently so that he could have full access to her soft pale neck.

He stares at her for a moment, so beautiful under the moonlight arched in his arms. Completely open to him now. He hesitates for a moment but that look in her eyes screamed for more. They screamed for him to just devour her and for her to devour him. So he complies, wanting nothing more than to please his queen how she wanted.

He begins to kiss and nip her most sensitive spots on her neck and ears and she begins to whine. Bucking her hips against his hard growing pants making him groan against her. She wanted this because she was so tired of waiting for him. He didn't think he was good enough? Well she was about to prove him wrong. She wanted to love him and show him he was worth everything.

"I knew... you'd deny it" he said between kisses. He snakes his hand around to her ass giving it a squeeze making her squeal and grind into him more. This closeness was almost too unbearable for them, they were so close, so restricted and so _hot_. He loved seeing her hot and bothered like this, only for him. He knew the feelings were reciprocated.

"You already know what I'm thinking King. I deny it cause its wrong"

She kissed his lips with more hunger while now her fingers entertwined with his locks. His breath hitched from the movement and his head began to fill dizzy. Is this what being drunk in love is like? He thought to himself.

She feels and kisses his body from head to toe while rubbing his member through his pants. He groans out her name whilst his hands roam up and down her waist stopping to rub the dampening spot between her legs. She moans into his skin as she's now kissing and licking his navel area making King throw his head back in anticipation until she reached the hem of his pants.

She feels his breathing stop and she looks up to his own amber orbs. His eyes were wide and hungry, but they were so loving at the same time.

"D-Diane" He breathes out.

 **Aaaand there's a lemon next chapter. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Fin

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She feels his breathing stop and she looks up to his own amber orbs. His eyes were wide and hungry, but they were so loving at the same time./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""D-Diane" He breathes /-/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"By that time, she had undone his pants and grabbed his member, taking in the way it looked and felt in her hands. She's never done this before. This was getting so real she felt her heart in throat./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She smirks devilishly as she leaned forward and gently licked from the base up making the King shiver and fist his lover's hair. She smiled at his reactions and decided to have a little morr fun after a hard day's work./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She gives him a few tease licks before enveloped it in her mouth entirely bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. The fairy couldn't help himself and involuntarily pushed her head deeper onto him causing her to gag against him./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"He hissed at the feeling of himself hitting the back of her throat and found himself craving the action once more but began to feel guilty seeing her push back and stare with teary eyes. He blushed heavily and stammered trying to apologize to his love./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""I-I'm so sorry! I-t just felt so good I couldn't control my-" he got cut off once more as she hungrily enveloped him again, ramming himself in her throat with a staccato rhythm and earning more moans from the man./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Though it caught her off guard at first, the new feeling of her mouth being dominated by him felt... Good. It set fire to her abdomen, his reaction, she found herself not being able to get enough. She would suck him dry if needed./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"What he loved more than anything else was how she gets off like this. He moves his hand and continues to knead her throbbing womanhood, earning mewls and constricted moans from her. He slipped his fingers under the bright orange leotard, making her buck away in surprise. With his other hand, he held her waist down firmly so that she wouldn't move and continued to flick and circle around her sensitive nub. She moaned and felt her eyes flicker to the back of her head as all thought and discretion began to leave her mind./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"His abdomen tightened and he writhes in pleasure as every pump brought him closer to to the edge./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""D-Diane I-I'm close..." He stifles his moans as he's sent closer to the edge until suddenly... She stops./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"King opens his eyes with a look of complete awe and slight dissatisfaction. He couldn't believe she just did that. She wore a devilish smirk as she strokes him gently with one hand and begins to unzip her clothes with the other./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Oh King... I want you so bad..." She breathes out. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"He bites his lip in anticipation as her now naked body climbs on top of him. Her forehead touches his simultaneously with their noses and he embraces her beautiful curvy body./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""I want you so badly too Diane but..." She lifts her head in surprise and then is suddenly flipped over by the /He sat perfectly between her legs so that he was lined up with her dripping core. He poked lightly over her sensitive parts making her whimper and wane in need/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""K-King please" she begged. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"It was like music to his ears. However, he decided it wasn't time yet, he went back and leaned forward to her dripping sex and began to lick, slurping happily away making her scream in delight. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She fisted his hair panting and screaming his name in pure ecstasy. She was driven to a blank lustful bliss, all she could focus on was him tracing every inch of her core with his tongue./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Ohhh K-king... Y-you're so goood!"/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She throws her head back in delight, she's one moment, one lick, one breath from coming all over him. He stops his doings and she whined from the sudden absence. She'd figure as much since she had left him high and dry./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"He positions himself according to her, he looked about ready to take her as she was. He was rock, hard dripping in precum. A thin layer of sweat covered his body as his pale self with his royal wings shone gracefully in the moonlight. He was beautiful./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""I want this..." She whispers to him through half lidded eyes./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""...You sure?" She inches forward letting him slip the very tip in, earning a hiss from the two./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""More than sure"/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Without many words he shoves himself all the way in, feeling the resistant hilt inside her. She moans in slight discomfort and shuts her eyes as she adjusted to the new feeling. He could feel her clamp down on him and had it not be for her pain, he would've ravaged her for the whole kingdom to hear./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"He places his hand gently on her cheek, clearly worried for the girl but she opens her eyes and gives him an assured smile, moving slowly against his hips./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""I love you Harlequin" she kisses his lips passionately notting her finger in his hair and pulling him close. He pulls out and slams back in her making her scream and the fire inside his abdomen ignite./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"He starts in slow rhythms enjoying soft mewls and sighs he earned from his lover. He drank in the way her body felt, smelled. How beautiful and sexy she looked when she bit her lip and rolled her eyes just for him. He could go on forever, he wanted nothing more than to be close like this to his love forever./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"His rythyms picked up and all they knew were each other. All they knew was the feeling of skin touching and waves of pleasure. He knew they weren't going to last long, but God this is what he's ever wanted./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""O-ooh King S-stop I-I feel- Oooh!" He silences her once more with a hard thrust as he could feel them getting close. He scoops her legs up, holding her close as he rammed into her harder and faster, fucking out all the love and raw sexual desire./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""oOoh Harlequiiin!" They both groaned as she came. He felt her grip and spazz out from under him as her orgasm crashed down, her moans encouraging one last thrust from him as he spills all of himself inside her/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""U-ungh Diaane"/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"It was most likely midnight by now and the two lovers laid in a quiet reverence, enjoying the warmth they still found themselves coming down from the new love they made./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""King?" Diane called out quietly as she laid her head on her lovers chest./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Yes my queen?"/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""That was great... We should do that more often" She said with a blush as she nuzzled in his chest. He chuckles and kisses her forehead before whispering back. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""We should go somewhere private to sleep. Anyone can come outside and see us." She nods her head before she lazily puts her clothes on and lays on Chastiefol. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Readyyy" she sleepily sings/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"He nods and hops on next to her, bending down to give her a loving kiss. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Diane, will you marry me?" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Her head shot up at the question and eyes that were once closed now stared at him wide in the dark. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""King..." She whimpered./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"The delayed reaction made King a bit worried, maybe she wasn't ready. Maybe he was going off on an emotional tangent, overthinking like he does./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""I mean, it could still be too soon. I mean- uh we just-" He's stopped mid sentence when the giantess throws her arms around him and pulls him into a deep kiss/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Of course my King. You know I was always yours" the two shared another kiss before soaring away on Chastiefol. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"They spent the night discovering more love for each other and the anticipation of soon to be newly weds grew heavy on them. It was a bit frightening, yes, but as long as they were together they knew they could accomplish anything for this was their Kingdom. They were now King and Queen. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"FINbr /-br /-br /strongWoah, short, sweet n steamy. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this beautiful writing journey. Who knows maybe I'll write an epilogue? For now, if you haven't, check out my other NNT fic Unexpected Arrival! Much love xoxo/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
